This invention relates to an electric wave shielding material to be stuck to a window of construction or a moving vehicle, such as an automobile, a train, and an airplane, to shield an electric wave. More particularly, the invention concerns an electric wave shielding material excelling in operability of the application and capable of ensuring the shielding of the electric waves.
In conventional, as electric wave shielding materials for use in the window of the construction and the wall in room of hospital, various types have been suggested. One example includes an electric wave shielding material for wall disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-78696 in which a metal foil is laminated on the top surface of a backing material via an adhesive, and a flexible synthetic resin is further laminated on the top surface of the metal foil via an adhesive.
Also suggested is an electric wave shielding material, in which a room to be applied is perfectly covered with an electrically conductive material such as a metal foil made, e.g., of copper or aluminum, or carbon fiber during the course of construction to thereby carry out the electric shielding.
However, these electric wave shielding materials are used for the purpose of being applied to walls, etc., and they cannot be applied to a window, which requires a transparency.
As the electric wave shielding material for applicable to a window, it has been known that an electric wave shielding paint which is of a light transmitting is applied to a window. The electric wave shielding paint shields an electric wave by applying it to a site required for shielding an electric wave such as a window. Such a type of the electric shielding paint is disadvantageous in that the skill is required to uniformly apply the electric shielding paint, and the application thereof is worse in the working efficiency.
In addition to the electric wave shielding materials which shield all of electric waves, the development of an electric wave shielding material which can selectively shields an electric wave having a specific wavelength region has been highly desired.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an electric wave shielding material which can be stuck with ease, which ensures the shielding of electric wave, and which can be stuck to a site such as a window glass at which a transparency is required. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric wave shielding material, which can selectively shield an electric wave having a specific wavelength region.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric wave shielding material to be utilized with being stuck to an adherend, which comprises:
a body member composed of a light transmitting surface material;
a light transmitting electrically conductive layer provided on said light transmitting surface material (hereinafter sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9csurface materialxe2x80x9d); and a light transmitting adhesive layer provided on at least a part of said light transmitting electrically conductive layer in such a manner that a part of said light transmitting electrically conductive layer is exposed to form a connecting electrically conductive portion; and
a connecting piece having a member for converting an electric wave into a heat energy for being connected to said connecting electrically conductive portion, and having an adhesive layer provided on one surface of said member for converting an electric wave into a heat energy.
According to the second aspect of the invention, there provided an electric wave shielding material to be utilized with being stuck to an adherend, which comprises: a light transmitting surface material, a light transmitting electrically conductive layer provided on one surface of the surface material, a member for converting an electric wave into a heat energy connected to said light transmitting electrically conductive layer and a light transmitting adhesive layer provided on at least part of said surface material, said light transmitting electrically conductive layer or said member for converting an electric wave into a heat energy.
The third aspect of the present invention concerns an electric wave shielding material to be utilized with being stuck to an adherend, which comprises: a light transmitting surface material, at least one electrically conductive layer, which resonates at a prescribed wavelength region, provided on one surface of the surface material, and a member for converting an electric wave into a heat energy provided in such a manner that it is connected to the electrically conductive layer, which also comprises an adhesive layer provided on one or the other surface of the surface material.